


An Unexpected Champion

by Herald_of_Naamah



Series: In the Family [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hawkes Saving the World, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Naamah/pseuds/Herald_of_Naamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History in the Dragon Age was forged by three figures: a hero, a champion, and a herald. But what if they weren't so very different, and shared a family name? What if it was the Hawkes?</p><p>Part Two: Without his elder sister, Carver finds himself thrown into an unexpected role- that of Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there dear readers!
> 
> This is the second part for In the Family (first part being already completed). This will make less sense if you haven't read that one, so I do suggest going and doing so.
> 
> Otherwise, know that Marian Hawke was caught during their escape from the militia in Lothering and wound up as the Warden; now, a year later, Carver is in Kirkwall and finally gained true freedom.

Carver Hawke very pointedly avoided explaining anything to his mother when he arrived hot on Bethany's heels. Bethy was near tears and rehashing the events would do nothing to help matters. Instead he told the woman who raised him to pack quickly, that it was time to leave Lothering.

When Marian was asked about, Carver wisely said nothing and ignored Bethany's whimper. Leandra took the hint with silence and hurriedly grabbed her belongings before they ran. There were few directions unfortunately, and Carver knew the path was not safe.

"We have to get to Gwaren," he sighed. "We'll cut through the Wilds."

"The Wilds? Brother..."

"There is no other choice." Saddened, embarrassed, Carver turned to the two women to travel with him. "We have been in woods and forests before now. We can do this."

Leandra nodded, and Bethany bit her lip. All three knew they had made it before because of their father and his guidance. With neither him nor Mari this was a much more dangerous proposition. It was also their only chance at getting out of Lothering. For Bethany's sake, and now Carver as well, they had to take the chance.

They were lost in the Wilds for days, picking their way through and trying not to walk in circles. It was only moderately successful. Then the darkspawn numbers showed in full, and it was battle after battle. Carver lost count of the beasts he slew, and could feel Bethany's magic reaching consistently to keep both he and their mother moving. They kept pushing onwards, forever in the direction they hoped was Gwaren.

They met the warriors on the fourth day and learned the fate of Cailan's army. Any hope Carver had until that point that Marian may have survived evaporated in that moment, but he pushed the sadness back heartily. When they were safe there would be time to mourn. Until then, his orders were clear: protect mother, and Bethany. He accepted the two extra swords to that end, pleased to have back-up in spite of the Templar training.

It wasn't until the ogre Carver truly panicked. It was a strange sensation, panic, and instead of pushing it back he let it swell into anger. He had a duty. He would stand in this beast's way. Lunging forward, he faced the ogre, ignoring Bethany's shouts. The other man was with him, assisting as Carver lunged up for the head and slew the beast. When he looked down, he saw the man was dead, and their entire group, was surrounded. He caught his breath, looking at the three women, and determined to at least go down protecting them. He took his sword and pushed in front, feeling Aveline with her shield step in place beside him in a silent accord.

Which is precisely when they heard the roar and saw dragon fire. Carver watched the creature destroy their enemies and spared a moment to consider whether or not he could defeat a dragon. He decided the answer was no. As far as he knew, that feat hadn't been performed in ages and he did not relish the chance to be the first now. Luckily the beast transformed before him and he eased. Humans he could handle- though what manner of woman could become a dragon?

"Well well," the strange arrival greeted smoothly. "What have we here? It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems you arrive in hordes!"

Carver swallowed back a retort. He had never been diplomatic himself, but he knew better than to enrage a powerful mage. At the very least she was that, and likely more besides. "I apologize for the intrusion then," he managed between gritted teeth.

"Intrusion? Without my intervention you would have perished. You still may." She seemed to consider their group a moment before turning away, adding, "If you are attempting to flee the darkspawn you should know you are headed in the wrong direction."

Carver gaped at her retreating form, heart beating in his ears. They were lost and in grave danger. He couldn't protect his family on his own, and Aveline seemed taken by grief now that the reality had hit that her husband was dead. Thinking quickly, he took hold of his pride and asked for aide. "And you're going to...what? Just leave us here?"

The woman spun on her heels. "Why not? I spotted a most curious site: a mighty ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat? You were not as I expected and my curiosity is sated. You are safe. For the moment. Is that not enough? Or must I spread myself thin for you as well as all the others who enter my domain?"

"Your domain? Who are You?"

"I have many names. Witch of the Wilds some say, to others Asha'bellan'ar. You may call me Flemeth, as the others I found do."

"Others?" A glimmer of hope rose again. "Who else have you seen?"

"Two wardens I found in the remains of Ostagar," Flemeth offered, and Carver frowned. So it was true. Mari was gone, if all that remained of the camp were two Grey Wardens. Flemeth seemed to see his face fall and turned to leave again before murmuring, "Is it fate or chance...I can never decide." She spun again, this time with a flourish. "It seems fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Carver wasted no time in showing his interest in her possible dealings. Anything to save his family and move on from these forsaken Wilds. The proposal accepted, he followed Flemeth's lead; within days they had reached Gwaren, and started their journey to Kirkwall.

The boat ride was a nightmare, and the requirements to get into the city even more so. Yet Carver and his band endured, gaining entrance in spite of their uncle's lies by taking up with a crew of mercenaries.

Two days later, Carver was spending time around Lowtown and his uncle's home when a strange elf tapped his shoulder and whispered the name "Hanged Man" in his ear. Curious, Carver tried to follow but immediately lost the woman in the crowd. Instead, he found himself in front of a tavern with the same name. Inside it smelled strangely, and from the chatter he believed the swill they served likely tasted worse. He went to the barkeep and ordered a drink. Within minutes one of the patrons, a man surprisingly agile for his build, pressed against Carver drunkenly while pressing a letter into his pocket. Finishing quickly, Hawke rushed back to his uncle's home and read the words in private. By the time he had finished, he felt a mixture of dread and relief all at once.

It was from Marian.

\- Letter Contents -

Carver-

I do apologize I have been unable to write until now little brother. The situation has greatly changed you see, and I have had little time to process what life has given me. I pray for your safety, and that of mother and Bethany, and hope this letter finds you in Kirkwall.

You probably have been concerned. First my capture, than the battle...so many things to tell you.

I am a Grey Warden now. Can you imagine? I don't know how I managed, how I survived becoming one, but here I am. It burns like fire in my head much of the time, but my companion says that will ebb in time. I hope he is right. He isn't right a lot, but these things- Wardeny things- he does seem knowledgeable having gone through it recently himself. He is my only guide anyhow.

I wish I could explain the state of Ferelden right now, but it is complicated. Ugly. I am glad if you made it safely out brother. I will try to be safe, but you know me. I make no promises.

Look the real reason I am writing is because I know they will say...things. They won't be true, but the rumors alone could break mother's heart once she realizes who I am and what I must do (and mum being mum she WILL figure it out). I have become the villain for now in order to do the most good. It wasn't my choice. I'm doing all I can to turn opinion back to my...OUR favor as quickly as possible. Bethy- dear Bethy- I don't believe she'd know what to think. You though have always been my companion, so you know. You know me better than anyone brother, now that dad is gone. You know I'll do whatever I must to help my own. My one regret is I must be so far from you to do so.

Take care of them Carver. I can't anymore, and depend on you fully to follow father's charge.

If you wish to reach me, use the Jenny courier at the pub you are directed to. They will know how to reach me and mine.

My love to all three of you.

-Marian


	2. One Year Indenturement

Carver was a man to appreciate his freedom. After a year of working for someone else's benefit, he was pleased to leave the mercenaries behind and just be himself. With any luck he could keep Bethany out of too much trouble- at least aside from the Warden mage in Darktown. Bethany seemed rather too eager to get in trouble with him. Not that the new arrival Anders seemed a bad person, with his cat and his clinic, but the man practically screamed of a plant from their elder sister. He didn't deny it either: a Warden, with the local maps, so coincidentally nearby? Marian's doing.

Which is precisely why Carver hated admitting the information and aide was welcome. Bethany had even started learning some healing spells from him, when possible. Maybe now she could do so more commonly. After all, she hadn't had sufficient training since father died. Not to mention it was humorous to watch both the mages be so uncomfortable! Carver snickered, heading to the Lowtown dive The Hanged Man. Varric should have some information on their possible financier for the expedition at least.

The dwarf, however, was not what caught his eye on entering the bar. It was a dark-skinned Rivaini woman beating up thugs. Carver found himself watching, stars in his eyes as she twisted and turned around until she got her way.

Beautiful.

The fight over, Carver approached, sidling up to the bar for his mug of barely drinkable ale. The woman smiled at him, brilliantly. "My. And here I was starting to thought the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail."

Carver leaned against the bar, still glaring at her. "Hoist the mainsail?"

"Yes. You know. Ship activity. Requires strength, knowledge of rigging. Maybe a small measure of sobriety."

Carver fought not to blush. The year had hardened him, but not by THAT much. "I, ah, don't know much about rigging. Or ships really. Though I am told I am...good with my hands. Perhaps you could show me?" He returned her smile, taking a drink from his mug. Maker was it bad today.

"Oh my." The woman seemed lost in thought a second. "You remind me of a lovely morsel I met in Denerim several months back. Pretty thing, she was."

Carver groaned. "Was she called Marian, by any chance?"

"I didn't rightly get her name. Seemed in a rush, and particularly uninterested in...fun. My name is Isabella." She looked over Carver and his company, we'd moving to the blonde mage. "Though he looks familiar."

"Denerim?" Ander's asked, face flushing. "I, err, might have..."

"You were the runaway mage who could do that thing with electricity!" Isabella practically squeeled, and Anders colored brightly as he turned to Bethany- now slack jawed. "That was...lovely."

Carver looked at his companion in a slightly new light. "Runaway mage?" he whispered.

"Yes well before being conscripted I may have run away from the Circle a time or two. Or ten. Who's counting really? You know what? I could use a drink."

Carver turned back to Isabella. She was a force of nature. Pretty. And fun. He asked her very little after the, content to drink with her a bit before agreeing to help her later. It felt natural for her blades to partner with his, and he knew just how much he needed her in his company from that first moment on.

Meeting the little Dalish slip of an elf was different. As they came up behind her, Carver felt drawn to her presence immediately. Even in her ramblings, one thought surfaced: sweet. She was cute, and naive, and everything Carver knew he wasn't. More like Bethany, but with less comprehension of the real world. Carver wished he wasn't drawn to the elf. It made him feel like he would dirty her.

Isabella had no such qualms, almost immediately leaning on the girl, calling her names like Kitten. Carver felt jealous. Or would have, if Bella wasn't just as forward with him.

It took one week before the pirate was in his bed. Happily, he would add. It was a nice...arrangement. Thankfully nobody else noticed, or if they did nobody cared.

So Carver started getting into a comfortable routine. Isabella and he would be in the front, him guiding the damage while she dealt it. In the back Merrill would add with her spell-craft while either Anders or Bethy healed as needed. It was a good rhythm, and a comfortable one they all appreciated.

Carver had to admit he liked the up-and-coming hero business.


	3. In the Roads

When the year was coming to a close, Carver's plan came to fruition and they travelled to the ancient thaig. Carver realized quickly he hated the Deep Roads. He was also very much starting to hate darkspawn. He looked over to Anders, who had only just been forced to sleep; apparently, this place affected him worse due to the taint of being a Warden. It made the Hawke boy regret having dragged him down here, even if the mage had happily agreed to joining him.

Maybe a bit too happily.

Bethany had stayed behind with their mother, Carver unwilling to force them both into the Deep Roads. Isabella was also sadly absent, being far too distracting to Carver. So he was there with Merrill, Anders...and Varric. The dwarf's stories were at least entertaining as they hunted a way out of this maze. Bertrand seemed to have no plan to share the expedition's wealth- should have figured on that, though the dwarf turnin on his brother as well was an unfathomable surprise. He'd never do that to either of his own sisters.

Three days passed with them on this path, and Carver felt like it was running in circles through the thaig. Then he heard the noises. At first he thought it was more darkspawn, since they seemed to be everywhere. That only lasted until he realized he could hear voices actually speaking clearly.

"Twenty-seven? Are you kidding me?"

"Andraste's flames, Mari! Not everyone can be the patron saint of killing these arsewipes like you. What is your count them? Forty-three?"

"Fifty even actually, Nate. Do try to keep up, alright?"

Carver recognized one of those voices. He looked up to lock eyes with Anders, and both took off through the passage ahead towards the duo.

"Marian!" Carver laughed. He was seeing his sister for the first time in nearly two years, and she looked strangely similar. She turned in surprise as she heard him and grinned widely. In seconds both had shouldered their weapons and were wrapped in a hug.

"It's been too long," Marian sighed happily.

Carver squeezed once more before stepping back to assess the woman his sister had become. Not that much time had passed, but it had been an exceedingly trying one for both of them. She seemed more natural and comfortable now, even here. Thinking on it, he realized it might be that she was more at ease here. The man beside her was as appraising as Carver was, though the man still managed to stay right at Mari's back. Must be an excellent second for her.

Then Carver looked to his own group. Merrill was looking at them and the rocks equally; Varric's eyes were wide- no doubt sensing a story; Anders however...

"Anders you can stop pretending not to know my sister well," Carver sighed. Marian looked over at Anders with a shrug, which the mage mirrored perfectly. Then they shared a hug, natural and warm.

"You had one job Anders. You were going to protect my family. So how did you end up stuck down here in a Maker-forsaken ancient thaig that barely had a tunnel to break into?"

"Umm... oops?"

Carver watched as Marian thwacked his blonde mage companion on the head. "Oops? I should be furious with you, Anders! Oops?"

The younger Hawke chose to interject, saving his friend from further undoing. "I swear you two are the siblings."

"Siblings? Whose siblings? I like siblings."

Carver looked at the elf briefly and made introductions. Merrill squeeled in delight to meet another Hawke. Varric seemed about to burst with questions.

Anders, for his part, subtly moved to Marian's side. Carver noticed right off and understood his suspicions about the heale's loyalty had been spot-on. It only made sense. It was even amusing, watching the duo. Even as Mari answered questions, Anders backed up with information not, infinitely more talkative than the other Warden among them.

Then Marian officially introduced her companion, blushing lightly as she did. The others may not notice, but to Carver it was very obvious, and made him consider the man with a much more discerning eye. Howe may have seemed unflappable, but now that he hinted Carver saw the man was not just watching Marian with a purely professional eye.

That was...priceless.

The duo suggested traveling with Carver's group, as they had finished their job here (whatever that was supposed to be) and had planned to continue to Kirkwall anyway. Carver didn't oppose it- he'd done the bulk of work after all, and if Marian was willing to see mom afterwards it couldn't be that bad an idea. Anything to get out of this forsaken place.

In fact, in the end, Carver appreciated their attendance. With three Wardens they were able to avoid most of the darkspawn up until the final cavern. The one filled with more treasure than he could possibly have hoped. He turned to Varric excitedly, almost bouncing in spite of the pains of that last fight. The dwarf's grin matched.

They had done it. They were rich.


	4. Returning Home

When the six arrived back in Kirkwall and the Amell house in Lowtown, it was to see the Templars already in place at the door. Carver hurt as his mother cried, almost screaming, and Bethany just looked over in deep sadness. Her eyes saw Marian and she waved slightly, even as the Templars started pulling her away. Carver was surprised to hear a low growl even as his older sister took the weapons from her back and handed them to Nathaniel.

"Mari?" Carver was surprised his questioning tone matched with Nathaniel's as the red-head stepped forward.

"Give me a moment. I know the blonde one."

That was when Carver noticed for the first time his sister had definitely changed. He made a mental note of how she beamed in ferocity. At her arrival the Templars took their hands off Bethany. Bethy and Mari spoke very briefly before Marian took the tall blonde she had pointed out- Cullen, if Carver remembered rightly- and stepped inside the house alone. Carver approached where his mother now held Bethy close and tight, putting a hand on either shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Bethany whimpered. "I was stupid. A couple of kids nearly died on the steps up to Hightown...I..." She sighed. "I couldn't just let them die, Carver."

The warrior nodded as he hugged Bethany close. "It's alright."

"Marian said she could conscript me right here but...the thought of it scares me." She shuddered. "She said she'll talk to Cullen, at least get us some time before..." Her voice trailed off slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it isn't that bad," Carver assured, though he really wasn't. "And worst comes to worst I'll bribe them to make sure you are treated well."

"You found it then?" Mother sounded surprised.

"What we needed and more," Carver noted. He looked up to his mother with a smile. "You're going home."

Leandra and Bethany both laughed for a moment, Carver joining in. It was a nervous mirth but one they all needed. The laughs didn't end until the door opened, and then they stopped abruptly as Marian exited with the Templar Cullen behind her. The red-head went to her sister, smiling a small bit and squeezing the girl's hand tight as Cullen whispered something to the other two. Those two left, grumbling but following orders.

"Mother, do you mind if Ser Cullen joins us for dinner?" Marian asked lowly. "I'm afraid he quite insists."

Carver met his sisters' eyes for a brief moment and all three quickly shared an understanding. The male then nudged his mother with a nod, propelling her into a bustling acceptance as she went to the kitchen, offering the others a place at the table as well. Anders looked between the Templar and Marian before shrugging and entering. Merrill did much the same thing. Varric looked tempted, but decided on having to get some papers in place, mentioning getting word to the Rivaini they were home.

Mari perked as the group came in, bouncing over to help her mother. Carver had to chuckle, beckoning to Nathaniel to come in.

While the women went to the kitchen Cullen stood awkwardly just inside the door before giving in and sitting with the other men. Carver and Anders immediately took to questioning Nathaniel, quietly, about his relationship with Marian. He wasn't talking. "Yes we are together, but we are very private people."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bethany giggled. "His...ass? Sister?"

"Maker yes! Well, that and the area just above it. And below. The whole region, actually." With a grin, she sighed. "I just...it's amazing. Sorry mum."

"No worries. Your father had a nice ass as well."

"Mother!" Bethany laughed, scandalized.

"Is that why Carver's is so lovely then?" Merrill mused aloud. She looked up, noticing the other three were now staring at her. "What?

***. /. $$&. ***

After dinner was shared, Isabella showed up to cling on Carver. And Merrill. She hung on both, often, watching as the four Hawke's laughed merrily. Anders joined in, adding to Marian's stories from their time in Amaranthine. Nathaniel stayed always at her side- much to Carver's amusement. Even Cullen fell into the lightly festive atmosphere, laughing with the rest at the stories and sharing one or two of his own.

But when the night grew darker, Carver watched as their mother cried when Cullen took Bethany by the arm and guided her up to the Circle. Marian gave him a look of warning, and Carver added his own darker glare.

"We are about to retake our place," he told the Templar. "I won't be a good man to have on your bad side."

"Trust me, you already are someone I don't want on my bad side," was Cullen's only reply.


	5. Question of Blood Magic

Carver was surprised and pleased when Anders stayed after Marian and Nathaniel's departure. According to the trio, the Mage was given the official title of recruiter and stationed in Kirkwall- giving the order a true presence in the Free Marches. The viscount had been understandably shaken, but unwilling to stand against a person as powerful as the Hero of Ferelden when she announced the issue with Darkspawn was "bigger than any nation."

Her smirk of pride as she left did get Carver to laugh. He appreciated the chance to do so, taking it as his distraction from the discomfort of life. His mother had moved into the mansion, and Carver had the newfound game of tormenting nobles. Fellow nobles now, he supposed.

After three years he still found himself called on. The Amell/Hawke estate was known as one of the few to truly act and try to make things better. Carver had promised to be a force to be reckoned with, and so he truly was.

Merrill and Isabella were a mystery to him. His mother watched as both women doted on him and gave knowing smiles, but those smiles never seemed to make sense to the bemused man. Love was still a mystery to him.

Though Isabella was...a nice distraction.

Anders still hung out with the Hawkes extensively. His presence calmed Leandra, mostly because his demeanor was so like to Mari and father. Carver even found himself warming up to the odd blonde and his little ginger cat Pounce.

As Carver got settled into noble life, he took to truly helping the downtrodden of Kirkwall. It felt like an obligation to his new home. His group was still the same: his swords, Bella's daggers, and Merrill with Anders in the rear with magic. It made things quite easy for the most part.

During one of those outings however, Carver couldn't help overhearing the conversation between his two mage companions.

"So. Ser Pounce-a-lot...who knighted him?"

Anders sighed. Loudly. "Is...I'm sorry, is this a serious question?"

Merrill squealed with glee as the aforementioned feline peeked out of his owner's robes with a mew towards her. "We should get him a little sword! Or is he best with his claws to you suppose? I know! A dashing cap, maybe with a feather in it."

Anders groaned. "Would you stop making fun of my cat?"

Merrill replied by coming closer and giving the cat a pet. Unfortunately, Pounce startled as they moved down some steps and swatted, cutting the elf's hand before disappearing into the folds of Anders' robes again.

"And they say what I do is dangerous," Merrill sighed.

Anders paused, the whole group silent, before he finally spoke. When he did it was whispered but clear. "I don't know why I'm bothering with this but Merrill...you do realize it's crazy? What you're doing?"

Carver stopped the group, turning to chastise but seeing Merrill looking pensive, heart-broken- lost. "If I had other options, I'd follow them."

"You HAVE choices, Merril. You've always had choices. Stop using blood magic. Don't be the worst of us."

Merrill growled. Loudly. "Like you know anything about it."

"I do." The response was haunted, forced. Anders quickly took hold of Merrill's hands and guided her into an alcove. Carver and Isabella followed, watching out- though for whom neither was suddenly sure.

"You...what?" That was Carver, suddenly suspicious and unsure how to react.

Taking a deep breath, Anders explained. "Amaranthine. After conscription everything was kind of...crazy. Commander Hawke, she...she trusted me completely. Enough that I admitted I wondered what all the fuss was about blood magic." He looked at all of them, guilty. "So she told me to find out, as long as I was safe with it. The concept was...thrilling. At first. I never used it on anyone unwilling. Actually, the Commander was the only one I was even comfortable talking with about it, much less using for the power outside of myself. And then... Until... Maker!"he leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"What happened?" Merrill asked. She mostly used her own blood for the magic, but Carver and Bella were sympathetic and didn't tend to mind a little cut here or there. Still, the look on Anders right now, and knowing he had done the same, made her need to know.

"I wasn't thinking. Neither was she. It was an ambush, and I had gotten comfortable with the power. I drew out for it while she was fighting one and pulled too hard. If Howe hadn't called out to her I wouldn't have even noticed she was down. My fault. Just a slip, an underestimation of our enemy. I couldn't do it after that." He shuddered. When his eyes opened again, haunted, he looked right at Merrill. "I was lucky. I have a strong affinity to healing magic and could reverse the effects. But turn away from this road, please. Most blood mages- we never get a second chance."


	6. Bad Day Again

"Hawke? Hawke? Carver!"

Even the urgency in Isabella's voice didn't break through. Carver was simply spent, back to a wall and shaking. His hands lifted and he let himself slide to the ground, burying his face. He refused to cry. It was too painful to cry.

Hawke was only dimly aware of Isabella suddenly barking orders, taking charge. Merrill came up to him and slid under his arm, pulling him up; he'd never thought of her as strong, but as she lifted him he realized she was much more so than he'd imagined. He followed the lead of the elf and the pirate girl just barely noting Anders do the same. Except Isabella occasionally rerouting questioning glances the return to Hightown was very quiet.

Back in their home, Carver quickly headed upstairs. Isabella was left in the foyer with the other two trying to determine the next course. Anders found a chair and slumped down in grief over the woman who had taken him in.

Bodahn broke the silence. "Is there...a problem?"

Isabella nodded, taking a deep breath. "Leandra is dead," she quietly stated. Somehow saying it made it more substantial, more real. Merrill looked up the steps to Carver's room, starting up before she heard the crashes and bangs from within. Tactfully, Isabella added, "I would forego dinner tonight. Nobody is really hungry."

\- *** $$$ !

When the morning broke Carver came down with his previous practiced calm. He saw his three companions had stayed in his drawing room. Anders was in a plush chair, head having fallen down on a desk in front of it. Merrill and Isabella were on the large couch, the elf on top of the other woman with her head above Bella's heart. The "heartless pirate wench" had the younger woman wrapped protectively. Carver smiled at the scene, his hands slipping forward to smooth both women's hair and brush curls away. Merrill giggled in her sleep, nuzzling in further to Bella's chest; Isabella however opened her eyes.

"Carver..." She started to rise.

"Don't," Carver whispered, putting a hand on her shoulders. There was just enough room at the end of the couch and he slid in there, putting a hand on Merrill as well. She had stopped the blood magic already. Thankfully. He didn't think he could handle if she still did it, after...

Carver felt the tears well up in his eyes and leaned on Merrill's form. It was slight, but warm; beneath he could feel Isabella's breathing, steadying as she started back to sleep. Carver just lay, feeling both of them, and letting his own mind ease at their presence. Soon there would be letters to write and people to inform, but for now he could just relax with the two women who he suddenly realized meant more to him than anyone left in the world.

\- Letter -

Marian.

I can't... I'm sorry.

Mother is gone. Dead. I couldn't protect her like I couldn't protect Bethy.

I'm starting to hate Kirkwall.

I used to hate your shadow. Now I don't know. How did you manage with all Ferelden crushing down on you?

Tell me some good news?

-Your brother, Carver

000 *** Meanwhile &&&

Warden Commander Marian had no time for the letter that waited for her in Amaranthine. Her attention was focused on the visitor to the Keep. Alistair was traveling to the Arlings now that Morrigan was able to handle Keiran on her own. The boy was still young at three, but showed his pervasive intellect in everything. Alistair beamed and gloated about his son happily, and Mari was pleased to see his levity. As his best friend, the lady Warden felt it was her place to ensure his stay was pleasant if he must be away from his family.

Thus this evening spent with the Wardens who were there to enjoy. Alistair blended in except for his association with the Commander. The two stuck in a corner with their ales, sharing old stories. They tended to keep up consistently, meeting once or twice a year in Denerim, but this was different. Here was a different element, where other comrades were willing to ignore them; in Amaranthine, Alistair could disappear into the other Wardens' numbers.

Marian knew she was a little drunk, and could see Alistair was as well. They were sharing a laugh over Ohgren's latest misadventure with Sigrun when Nathaniel dropped into a seat beside Mari and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Alistair watched the two carefully before sighing. "I was meaning to talk with the two of you, actually. Something interesting in the realm."

"Oh?" Marian asked, leaning forward. "Do tell."

"Nathaniel Howe as a Warden has rehabilitated the family name. Perhaps a little too well actually."

Nate chuckled. "Too well? Isn't an old family returning to favor a good thing?"

Alistair laughed into his drink. "Normally yes, but it appears in this case it is causing the other nobles to respectfully suggest he take possession of Amaranthine."

Marian choked. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. They have a strong enough voice- this could carry, Hawke." With a wry smile he looked between the two. "Of course, there is one... obvious solution."

Nathaniel caught on immediately. "Your Highness, if you are attempting..."

"I attempt nothing. I'm simply putting my friend here," with those words, he gestured to Marian, "in a situation that is all too familiar to me. Consider it repaying a favor. After all, you are responsible not only for putting me on throne but getting me to marry the Witch."

Marian's eyes went wide. "Alistair, I don't think..."

Nate put one of his fingers to her lips. "Marian. Hush."

The female commander found her entire body seize up at his forceful words. She bit her lip lightly and watched as the two men exchanged a very meaningful look. Alistair shrugged and went back to his drink while Nathaniel turned very squarely to the eldest Hawke.

"Nate?"

"I hadn't planned on this right now. On the other hand, I can't say the idea never crossed my mind. So, Marian, what do you say? Shall we get married and stop Alistair from having a massive headache dealing with his council?"

Mari chugged down the last bit and gave her lover a nod. He kissed her in response, and she chuckled as they broke apart. "Anything for Alistair's sanity."

Nate nodded. "I have something for you. From the ravens, straight from the city. It's from Carver."

Marian accepted the letter, thinking. He must have been coming to hand it over when Alistair waylaid the conversation. Now she opened it, the words flooding as her face fell. She grabbed Nate's hand and squeezed, her breath catching in her lungs. He squeezed back, concern apparent; in response, Mari just handed the letter over and raised her hand for another drink. Nate read, then pulled his lover nearer for another hug.

"That's enough for tonight," Nathaniel whispered. He grabbed her hand and guided Mari away. Alistair let them go, moving to Ohgren and sharing a new drink with his dwarves companion. He could ask what happened later, when Mari and Nate were ready.

It was not the next morning, as Marian chose to remain in her rooms. All that left was Nathaniel, twice: once to grab food, and the other to bring out a response letter to the raven's loft to head directly to Kirkwall.

000 - Response ***

Carver-

I don't know how I managed sometimes, but I know when it was personal I forced myself to be stronger. To stay detached. That was what worked for me. I don't know if it would you. You have always been strongest with someone to protect.

You asked for good news?

Alistair wrote. Apparently we did too well rehabilitating Nate's image and some began calling for him to inherit Amaranthine again, not comfortable with it being in the jurisdiction of a Warden stronghold. Can't blame them really. Alistair's response was...well, after what I did to him and Morrigan I deserved it. The plan is ingenious too.

Surprise! Your sister is getting married. Tell Bethy?

Mother would have been so happy. That is all I can say on that subject.

One last piece of advice. Keep your companions close, brother. They will be your strength. And if you find love enjoy it. Fight for it.

Always, Mari


	7. Three's Company

Carver entered his mansion with Isabella attached to his lips, laughing and traipsing a bit drunkenly. As they came in however they both heard the soft, relieved squeal greet them and separated. There, in the front room, was Merrill.

"Good! You're both here. I was worried you'd gone to the Hanged Man, and I almost went there, but what if you were here...and I'm rambling. Sorry."

Carver walked towards Merrill, capturing her face in his hand. Since they had woken up together after his mother's death the sensations had changed. She'd been more bold, less careful...yet also quieter. She had to know. "I don't mind, Merrill," he told her in a near whisper.

"You are adorably flustered, kitten," Isabella added, watching the other two.

Merrill blushed but did straighten. "Today I couldn't stop thinking. About everything. Mostly Anders' comments from before." The elf sighed, looking up to the two but eventually throwing her arms around Carver's neck. "Did I make a mistake? Leaving the Dalish?"

It was Isabella who took it up, coming behind so the Dalish girl was slightly pinned between her and Carver. "Merrill, it's alright," the pirate cooed. "Besides, we all know you don't really think that, do you?"

Carver hugged Merrill close. "You'd never have met us."

The Dalish girl had tears in her eyes, but then stalled as she looked around her. "Oh Hawke." Her face fell sadly. "I wish...no. I'm just making things worse. Hard. You two are happy. I should..."

This time it was Isabella who squeezed into Merrill's back. "Hush kitten. It's alright."

"But...the two of you..."

"I don't mind sharing my toys Kitten. What about you, Hawke?" Isabella about purred herself as she clung to the small elf, capturing the girl's arms above her head.

Carver looked at the women and let his breath catch in his throat. They couldn't be more different, yet they also went together in a beautiful way: Isabella was all dark skin and seduction with an undertone of vulnerability; Merrill was a flurry of pale innocence with the self-discipline to outthink a demon in her heart. He neared them, extricating Merrill from Isabella's grasp. "Is this what you want, Merrill?" He asked her gently, a finger caressing her cheek. The girl closed her eyes, and Carver saw Isabella was behind making circles with her finger along the girl's back.

"Yes," Merrill gasped. "I want you." Turning, she reached an arm to each of her companions. "Both of you."

Isabella need no further prodding. She grabbed Merrill by the shirt into a passionate kiss. The elf replied in kind, reaching to pull Bella closer with one arm and grab Carver with the other. Carver tentatively reacted by drawing forward, taking both women in his arms and inhaling the scents. Elfroot and salt water. It was actually a good combination. Then Merrill demanded his full attention, Isabella assisting...

Three very exhausting hours later, Carver lay in bed with Isabella curled happily under one arm and Merrill leaning on the other lazily. The dark-haired elf turned to the other two, a small smile on her face. "What does this mean?"

"Why should it mean anything?" Isabella yawned.

Instinctively, Carver pulled them both near. "We find out. Together."

Even as Isabella sighed in frustration, Merrill perked. "I love you two." Then, blushing, she lay on her back. "I'm sorry. I always say the stupidest things."

"Oh kitten."

Carver however looked between the two women happily. Isabella was independent, sure of herself in a way Merrill would never be. In a lot of ways (and he shuddered at the thought) it was like his two sisters. One was fierce and unwilling to be tied in place, the other was quick to trust and desperately needed protection. He'd imagined falling in love, but this...

Love.

He loved them, Carver realized. His Bella, with her ruthlessness and her flippancy. His Merrill, with her innocence and caring.

"I...I'm sorry Bella," Carver whispered. "I love you both. I have for a long time."

The pirate huffed, but still burrowed in closely. Carver knew it was more, but all she said was, "You two are great in bed."

Aggravated, Merrill glared over Carver at Isabella. "Fenedhis. Is it always about sex with you?"

"It isn't," Isabella protested. "Sometimes it's about sex with other people, like Ser Hawke here."

At that the trio devolved into laughs and then into a solid, restful sleep.

0- In the Gallows Circle -0

Bethany spent hours in the library looking over her notes. Healing was always her passion, even when her father had attempted to teach her his fire proficiency. Elements had never been her strong suit, but her magic sang when she was assisting others. Anders had brought the accuracy to the forefront, and helped her find her true foothold with magic. Now she wanted to go a step further.

There was precedent for healers to bind with a spirit to truly bring out the utmost in their abilities. Bethany knew she would need to remain quiet if she did find a spirit to work with, but that hardly would stop her from proceeding. She also was adamant about learning all she could, ensuring her path was right before committing to this path.

As she studied, she looked over the top of a book. First Enchanter Orsino was there as well, looking over histories once more. He did so often, staying late as much as Bethany herself did. The other mages were already gone, and only one Templar stayed put, watching them. Yet now, at the crest of the evening when the moon was already descending, the Templar had already fallen asleep.

Orsino grabbed his book and came over, sitting directly beside Bethany. It had been three years now, the older man treating her with respect and understanding. Bethany did her best to ignore him, but it was near impossible. She turned to see him, blinking lightly. "Enchanter..." she started, sighing.

She was cut off by Orsino pressing forward to meet her lips with a kiss. Shocked, Bethany squeaked. He pulled away, smiling with a laugh. "Oh Bethany, that's adorable."

The human female touched her lips lightly, shocked. "I... Enchanter Orsino..."

"You are beautiful." The elf blushed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Bethany took a very long, deep breath. "I'm not scared." Then, before her nerves could disappear, she returned in for a second kiss. Orsino raised a hand to her cheek as they pulled away again, this time with far more consideration. The snores of the nearby Templar did nothing but assure them of their safety as they dropped their respective studies and chose to instead investigate each other- quietly.


	8. Someone to Watch Over Me

As Carver walked up the steps, he felt his hear pounding faster. Entering the room was no better: death, destruction, angry qunari. He had to force himself to breathe, wondering if this is how Marian felt when she'd confronted the archdemon. He didn't envy her now. He felt like throwing up, like running, but forced himself to take strength from the sword and shield at his back.

When the qunari rampaged and Bella took off, Carver had known. By now she was in Ostwick. He hoped. Maker let her be safe.

"Hawke. I was expecting you," the arishok greeted in respect. "You alone are basalit-an." The arishok spoke to the crowd, and to Hawke, in pieces at that point. Carver just kept repeating his prayer and hoped Bella was far away, safe. He latched eyes with Merrill briefly, and knew she felt the same.

Kirkwall couldn't be defended. And Bella had the relic. It was gone. Carver's mind raced...

Marian. Bethany. His mother. His father. Isabella. He couldn't protect them...but he could Merrill, and the rest of Kirkwall besides. He would go, he decided, to make up for Bella's mistake.

Then she was there, with the book, handing over the single biggest find in her life. Because, Carver realized, she knew. She knew him and what he would do. Of course she made light of it, called it his influence, but he saw it clearly. She cared.

But so did Carver. When the arishok suggested taking Bella, Carver couldn't bear it. "She stays with us," he demanded.

"Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you Hawke. You and I will battle to the death."

"No!" Isabella would hate how pitiful her voice sounded. "Let me fight my own battles. Don't make him..."

"You are NOT basalit-an." The arishok spoke plainly but curtly. "Only he is."

Isabella started to protest, but Carver took her hand. "It's alright Bella." His voice was low, calm. "After what he just did, it's my fight too. And I..." He looked into her eyes, and she stalled.

"He'll kill you," she stated, not quite flatly.

"Maybe." Carver shrugged. "Maybe not. A wise person suggested this might be where I am at my best, though." Please let Marian have been right.

At that, Carver took off the sword and shield he had been carrying and reached to his belt for something different. Larger. Isabella looked at it oddly: a great, two-handed sword. "Carver?"

"I've been studying. And practicing."

He tested it a bit in his hands. "Shield isn't going to do me much good with him anyway. I need the extra power."

Isabella considered a moment then pressed forward on her toes. She kissed Carver, deeply. As he turned, Merrill bounced up and kissed him as well. "Fight from your heart ma'vhenan," she whispered. He locked eyes and nodded before heading for the arishok and the fight for his life.

There were a few close calls. Carver could never sugar-coat that. Yet as it got bad, he let go of his uncertainty and tapped into his newest abilities.

The Templars had offered trainng, but Carver couldn't handle the thought of becoming what Bethany hated most. When he had been at his cross-road, about to accept the offer, another option appeared. The path of ravaging. And he accepted it, freely.

Now he used it, abandoning his senses for fury. Carver didn't care how it looked or who saw, he was fighting with the rage open to protect the woman- no, women he loved. And he couldn't back down or they would take her with them. He was a frenzied beast, wild, and the more the arishok landed the fiercer Carver became until the qunari was dead in the center of the floor.

Carver wanted nothing more than collapse at that point. He felt Anders nearby, sending over a healing strain, and Bethany from the crowd of mages doing the same. Carver looked towards Bella and Merrill...only to see Isabella had left. Merrill looked at him, sadness and pain mirrored in her eyes.

It didn't matter that Carver was named champion. It still hurt. Yet the pain drove Carver closer to the elven woman, and her to him. The only bright point was her deciding to move in with him. So while it stung, it wasn't as bad to think of the love he'd lost when confronted with the love he found.


	9. Little One

To Serrah Carver Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall:

Sincere congratulations on your appointment as the Champion. While it was a disappointment to miss you at the wedding, your absence is understandable in light of the complications in your city it is understood. Thank you for ensuring the presence of a member of your family on the ceremonial day.

Vigil's Keep is always open to you.

\- Warden Commander Marian Howe

\- attached letter, sent via Anders -

Maker's breath Carver!

Anders gave me a full report when he arrived with Bethany in tow (thank you for arranging that by the way). I'm proud of you. I never found the need to truly stand alone and pray I never must.

I am sorry about the Rivaini woman. She seemed good for you at the time I was there. Should I see her I will send her to you forthwith complete with chains. And maybe whipped cream.

I missed you brother but understand your heart was breaking. Hopefully time has already started to mend you and the elf-girl.

The ceremony was lovely. Mother would have loved it. Alistair was a dear and performed the rite himself, proving the Chantry training really did rub off on him. Bethy and Anders stood by us of course, though she chose not to dance with him. Said she has someone back home?

There was music, drinking, dancing. Very much a Marcher wedding. Nate was well pleased.

There is one last thing. I...need Anders back for a year or so. And before you go on about how horrible it will be to lose your healer, I need to explain. You see Morrigan gave us something unique for our wedding. She gave Nate and I a child. Well, the chance at one. I refuse to squander it, and my newly minted husband agrees. Agreed.

Send the Mage back quickly?

-Mari

\- return letter -

My sister, a mother? Well THAT will be amusing.

I'm sure you've noticed I acquiesced to your request of sending Anders back. Midwives are all well and good but someone with magic at their grasp would be better at your side. With everything I learned about him there is nobody I trust more with your care.

I miss Bella. But Merrill is...she's more than I ever expected. Yet both of us are undone, incomplete without Bella. Maybe we will see her again. Maybe we will only ever have each other. But if you see her, don't hold her. She is too wild for me to agree with taming her.

Give Nate and the little Howeling love for me.

-Carver

00 & -

Marian sighed as she put the crumpled letter back into place with the dozen others from her family. She kept them close at hand, sitting on a dressing stand in her bedroom, for times just like these. she had read each of them hundreds of times, but none more than the response Anders had returned with from his brief trip back to Kirkwall. It seemed to hold more of Carver than before, a turning point. Whether it was Merrill, Bella, or being named Champion of Kirkwall, it agreed with his temperament. She also had a feeling his Isabella would be back sometime.

As Marian set down the letters from another quick read, she heard a knock on her door followed by a loud cry and a "Maker's breath! Really?"

"Come in, Anders," she said with a laugh. The door opened, and her blonde companion entered with baby in his arms. The girl was crying, loudly, until Marian took her from his hold. Almost immediately the baby stopped whining and cooed lightly.

"I guess that's one girl who doesn't flock to me," Anders admitted.

"Good to know my little Lee has high standards. Does she also have a clean bill of health?"

Anders rolled his eyes, patting the baby girl on her head. "Very much so, though I am hoping to say the same about her mother as well."

Marian batted the mage's hand before he moved it to her forehead. "I'm fine Anders. Really."

"You do realize that would be more convincing if you let me check."

Marian grumbled but acquiesced to her friend's request. The warmth of his magic flooded through, and she saw the slight frown that appeared on his face. "Anders, really..." Before she could even try to say anything more he shook his head disapprovingly.

"If I let you get back to a little training will you promise to actually take time to rest?"

Shocked, Marian glanced up in surprise. "Changing your mind then?" It had been a sore point for the past two months, when Marian had given birth. Leandra, her daughter, had been perfectly fine but there had been complications. Neither Anders nor Nate really said, but from the coddling- not to mention her own perception of her body's limitations- Marian was certain said complications were worse than stated. The mage especially had been quite specific she needed to recuperate for a time, even when she reminded him what normal day looked like for her.

"It has been brought to my attention," Anders explained lightly, "that you won't be getting better just sitting around at this point. Not to mention pretty soon you will stop listening to me anyway."

Marian sighed as she continued to rub Leandra's back lightly. His logic was not at all faulty, though she felt a bit embarrassed for being called on the behaviors. "So how are we proceeding then?"

Anders found it his turn to give a conspiratorial grin. "Oh that really isn't my decision. See, I simply sent a letter to your bestest friend in the whole wide Thedas and let HIM decide what to do."

Mari cringed. "You got Alistair involved?"

"He was happy to pull a string or two, actually. Not sure you'll appreciate the results."

"What did you do brother?"

The answer didn't come from the mage, but a heavily accented and familiar voice at the door. "He simply wrote me."

Marian was more than a little surprised by Leliana's presence. She almost asked if the woman didn't have better things to do, then thought better of the comment. Her friends' loyalty was not something to be taken lightly. "Good to see you, Leliana." Smirking, she the corrected, "Or is that Sister Nightingale?"

Leliana leaned against the doorway, obviously amused. "For this trip, Hawk." The bard paused, lingering on the code name. Marian rolled her eyes at the reminder. "For this trip I am a bit of both. Just like old times, yes?"

Marian nodded. "Old times indeed." Leliana knew her well, and better than almost anyone knew what Marian was capable of. It was a good option to bring her in now. Apparently, the people around her paid closer attention than she anticipated.

Then Leliana said the words that would make Marian groan: "Since you have some time, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to master the bow. After all, you never know when you'll be alone and need the accuracy."


	10. Bullying into Action

Three years after becoming Champion, Carver realized his life was only slightly changed from what he had anticipated. The team of friends he had started with was the same, with only Isabella's absence truly notable. Anders had taken a couple years away, but at that point the city had been busy asking for advice rather than deeds. His team rotated, Merrill his only true consistent companion.

By the time Anders returned, it was with a lot more responsibility on his shoulders as well. Which is why the blonde mage running into Carver's estate with a huff was more disturbing even than normal. This was not mitigated by his announcement of "We have a problem," as he barged in on Carver and Merrill having dinner.

Carver jumped to his feet. Anders had returned only a few months earlier to find his clinic ransacked. He'd moved his offices both for the ill and the Wardens into Gamlen's old residence in Lowtown since the older man had moved into a small room in the mansion. Since that point Carver knew Anders had been very busy- enough that Hawke was hesitant to ask his friend for aide in doing his good work. And work it was for Kirkwall's champion.

Yet the blonde had come to him. After saying there was little he would add to Carver's mind. The Warden even looked particularly troubled.

"What's wrong Anders?"

"Meredith."

The name made Carver groan. He'd hated how many complaints the woman brought him, and in turn how many were brought against her. Nothing could ever be proven of course but the accusations on both sides were disturbing and dangerous.

"Anders, I..."

"She's refusing entry to the Circle, Carver. ALL entry."

Carver growled. If that was the case it meant Anders wasn't able to recruit mages. It also indicated she was breaking the promise to let the Champion visit his sister. "Let's go. I need to see this myself."

Carver put a hand on Merrill's shoulder as she tried to rise. "Too dangerous. If Meredith suspects..." Carver sighed. "I can't lose you, Merrill."

The elf looked sadly but nodded, sitting back down to her meal as the two men left.

Carver and Anders were quick in their travel to the Gallows and near immediately saw Meredith watching for them. The woman huffed with a pursed smile. "Champion. I see you and our resident Warden have come to show your support."

"Let me talk with Bethany."

"The mages have become dangerous. Even the best of them is susceptible. That includes your sister."

Carver was about to pull his sword, but Anders put his hand on the man's shoulder. "We are better than this," he whispered, though magic swirled at his hands barely controlled as well.

Meredith wrinkled her nose. "You, mage, are lucky for the protection the Wardens afford you. If I hadn't promised Commander Howe you would be locked up too."

Carver did growl. "Unacceptable."

At that point, the Revered Mother exited the Chantry. Even Meredith bent the knee before her.

"What hurts you, children?"

Carver and Meredith both explained themselves clearly, but the blessed woman kept her face emotionless as they spoke. And in the end, her pretty words said nothing to help Kirkwall weather the storm.

So Carver went back to Lowtown with Anders, thinking carefully as the two men found something to drink. "I don't know what to do," Carver admitted.

Anders downed the entire drink in his hand, pouring another. "I know. For myself, I have seen the oppression, but I am free now. I thought I could leave it behind, but seeing it at its worst...I feel like I must act to free those who remain oppressed."

Carver nodded. "Let's think about it. We can't be too hasty, much as we'd like to be."

"I want to write Sis."

Carver paused. She did have a right to know, but...

"You said you wouldn't disturb her right now. With Lee..."

"Marian deserves to know, both because of her arrangement and Bethany. Maybe she can use that legendary diplomacy for us."

Carver sighed. "Write. Maybe she'll send aide, and at least she'll know what's going on."

Kirkwall was falling. Carver knew he needed help.


	11. Return to Me

Isabella had been sitting in the Hanged Man for hours. Drinking, mostly, but also wondering why she was here. Not just the bar with watered-down, bad ale. Kirkwall in general. She sighed, looking towards the door and considering leaving again. With any luck nobody would even remember she'd been there.

"Bella. You look good."

Her hopes dashed as she saw Carver entering, heading to her. She quickly downed the remainder of the swill and turned to him. "Hawke."

He sat down beside her. "Three years, Bella? Where have you been?"

"If I told you it would defeat the purpose of having left."

Carver sighed. "Alright. What brought you back?"

Bella looked at him, stunned as though she hadn't anticipated the question. Better to deflect. "Where's the Kitten?"

"Merrill is at home. Our home," Carver clarified. "If Varric was wrong I didn't want her hopes dashed."

Thoughtful. "Carver, I..."

"Just don't talk." He flagged a barkeep, getting a drink of his own. "Kirkwall is busy. I'M busy, Bella. The question is if you care. About Kirkwall. About Merrill." He paused, almost opening his mouth again when the drink was set before him. Instead of asking the last piece he drank it down.

Isabella looked at him, seeing what he was afraid of clearly in his very demeanor. Hawke shouldn't look so uncertain or small. He was more than Kirkwall's champion, he was her champion, because...

"I care about YOU, Carver. It's why I only got halfway to Ostwick at first. Then I watched you...when I left it was after I was sure you were about to lose and knew you would rather I use the distraction. I..." The pirate found herself unable to continue past the lump in her throat quite suddenly. "Are you happy?" she finally mages. "You and Merrill?"

Carver reached across. "How long, Bella?"

Lost in his eyes, eyes she had been sure she would never see again, Isabella almost couldn't breathe. When she did it was with a hitch and very unsteadily. She still couldn't answer him. She held that gaze until he leaned over the table and captured her lips. She immediately stood to match his kiss with a frantic passion, unable to stop her body from reacting.

"Hey! You two! Not on the table, Hawke. Not this time."

Isabella laughed against his lips. Oh she'd missed this. "It's been a while," she murmured. "Shall we..?"

Carver just grinned. His Bella was back, and for however long it lasted he would enjoy it.


	12. Prepare for War

Carver walked into Anders' offices in Lowtown calmly. The calm left when he observed the scene, very quickly. Anders was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs on the visitor side of his own desk. In the owner seat was a man he'd met only once but immediately knew. That man had one hand marking a place in what appeared to be all the reports from Kirkwall, the other around a glass of alcohol. Even if Carver had been unsure of Nathaniel Howe's identity the crest on the bow at the side of he desk was obvious.

"Shouldn't you be with my sister at Vigil's Keep?" Carver asked, surprised.

"She figured it prudent to remain there herself and send her second of for the moment," Nathaniel advised. "Apparently when you mess with the Commander's direct orders her idea is to make a statement."

"A statement?"

"She tried to come herself, but I thought it prudent to intercept. On behalf of the Knight-Commander. And Kirkwall. And the Wardens. Honestly, anyone who could be affected by a very direct attack on Meredith and her kine."

Carver chuckled. "I would almost like to see that attack on the Gallows, but on behalf of Kirkwall I thank you for coming instead." He had expected suggestions, information...definitely not for a high-placed member of Fereldan's Wardens to come. Especially one with a nearly two-year-old daughter. "Any questions?"

"Yes, actually. When precisely did Meredith lose her mind?" Nathaniel sighed and pushed back from the desk. "And why isn't the Chantry speaking against this?"

The trio discussed and debated through the night. Carver was very glad he'd given Bella and Merrill the night alone so they wouldn't be expecting him back; by the time a conclusion was reached, dawn had already come to Kirkwall. Anders was the weariest of them, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, though Carver knew that he wasn't getting much sleep lately overall due to his worry.

Maybe having a course of action would help.

Carver followed through on his before heading home. He went up to the Gallows and immediately demanded an audience with the First Enchanter. As Kirkwall's Champion, he had a certain right to consult with the mages on matters of import. Privately. The Templars knew that, and Carver made sure it felt common enough that they didn't bother waking her for permission.

When Orsino entered his office, Carver was pacing.

"Champion?"

"Enchanter." Hawke let his relief shoe. "What in the name of Hadrian's cock has been going on here?"

Orsino's eyes popped wide open. "Too much, Champion, though I prefer we keep the blasphemy to a minimum."

"Work with me. Please. For Bethany's sake."

Orsino shuddered and sat down. "Meredith is crazy."

"I know."

"I have every mage here as my charge."

"And I all Kirkwall. Including your mages. I'm not asking you to act rashly, only to be ready when the time comes."

Orsino bit his bottom lip and seemed to consider Carver. "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep your mages safe, and be ready. I WILL stand with you when the time comes, for Bethany's sake. And everyone who should be free."

Orsino extended his hand. Carver accepted the handshake, glad of the new compatriot in this shamble of a town. With mages and the Warden support, they might be able to save Kirkwall from destroying itself.


	13. Finding Love

Bethany Hawke was actually pleased with being a Circle Mage most of the time, though she would hardly say that to anybody right now. Especially not the two men who cared for her beyond anything else in the world. One was her brother, down in his Hightown mansion from which he assuredly risked his life daily in hopes of making Kirkwall a little brighter. The other...

Bethany was sitting in a windowsill looking over the bay when the shuffle of feet was heard. A very familiar shuffle. A moment later she heard Cullen, the Templar who typically watched her when he could, shift away. Bethany turned, cautious; they were alone.

"Orsino," she whispered. "I thought..."

"I am going to talk, Bethany," the elf whispered with a light sigh. "You are going to listen, then nod your understanding."

Bethany nodded at that point, indicating she heard him.

"Your brother is concerned about the closure of the Circle here," Orsino explained, sitting on the windowsill beside Bethany and whispering. "He has reason to be scared. I can't say much more, but I thought you should know he is planning...something."

Carver and Orsino plotting something. "Enchanter..."

The elf took her hands, squeezing them close. "I will do anything for our mage brethren, Bethany. For you."

Bethany's breath hitches. She missed him these past few years, the strictness of Meredith forcing them apart. After finding him it was like she just lost him again. "I..."

"I love you." He was right at her ear, then pushed away quickly in case Cullen turned back. Bethany nodded, slow.

War was not her nature. It had never been, and likely never would be. It frightened her to think of both Carver and her Orsino in battle, yet...if it came down to it...

"I love you as well. I WILL have your back. Enchanter." She said the last with a slight wink, letting him know her heart.

Bethany knew well that their love was considered forbidden. At first it had been mutual friendship due to shared interests, but as their late-night studying got later and Templars started to leave them out of boredom, their affair had begun. Slowly, surely. Bethany held the memories fondly close to her heart. Likely he would be the only man she loved, this elven Enchanter, and that would be enough.

It had to be.

\- Meanwhile, in Hightown... -

Isabella hardly knew why she was back in Carver's house. She'd been spending time with him and Merrill extensively yes, but their previous... arrangement was still unseen. Any time the pirate kissed one of them she felt too much hurt and longing, and it shot through her almost as badly as the year she thought Hawke was dead.

She didn't want it to go on like that.

"Bella?"

She hadn't even heard the door open, so lost in thought. Carver stood there, Merrill on his arm, both wide-eyes. Sober. Which meant she couldn't just leave and blame it on an inebriated imagining.

"I...came to say...I don't know. Thank you for my ship, I suppose."

Carver smiled warmly. "When do we get the grand tour?"

Merrill piped up. "Haven't we...oh, the ship. Right."

Bella laughed in spite of herself. "I have some redecorating to do. It's all yellow velvet if you believe that. Ghastly thing, though the ship seems sturdy enough." Talking about her new acquisition was calming, sweetly mind-numbing. "Once I replace the decorating, I'll let you come aboard. Have you two ever thought of leaving Kirkwall, though? For the high seas? I can always use a bit of ice to halt our enemies, Kitten, and a strong pair of hands at my helm."

Carver lifted a hand, brushing hair from Isabella's face. "I'm afraid I've no knowledge of sailing."

"The ship is the best teacher. She will guide you, with her sighs- her shudders- the gentle swaying as she crests on the waves..." Her voice slipped into a purr, her eyes desperately seeking his. The gentle caressing of her face became more demanding. Then Merrill was there too, kissing the opposite cheek and throwing her arms around the pirate,

"Is this the ship," the small elf asked, "or you?"

Isabella whimpered, emotions swelling. "Same difference."

Carver led the girls upstairs and closed the door. Isabella caught her breath, thinking of all the memories in this room.

"Isabella." Carver's voice was low, calm, yet also full of demands. He sat in one of the chairs, Merrill pulling the other woman to sit on the bed. "I need you to tell me how you feel. Truly, honestly. About us BOTH."

Steadying herself, Isabella turned to Merrill. "You are the sweetest thing I'd ever met. I wanted to test you, tease you, and find the limit. I thought it might be a challenge for me to get you into bed actually. Then you were kinder than anticipated, and not...quite as innocent as I'd feared. I found myself just wanting you, and then...wanting more. When you said... when we... I found myself wanting to say it back to you. And it scared me."

Merrill kissed Bella's cheek. "That's sweet, Izzy."

Carver nodded, trepidatious. Isabella loved Merrill, but where did that leave them? Unless...

"And you, Hawke. When I first met you I was curious, thought you adorable. Like some pup waiting to grow into its fangs before he sank them deep."

"Weren't you afraid to be on the receiving end?" Carver asked, finding his voice.

"Why do you think I pressed? Then I found that you knew those fangs well- just kept them in careful reserve. You became my distraction while I was landlocked."

Carver frowned. "So I was a diversion?" His heart ached, scared.

"Until you spoke for me, I'd have claimed so." At that, Isabella went quiet. When she continued, she let her words sound haunted ever so slightly. "But you are the reason I turned around. And I realized when I thought... let's just say I figured out I loved you at the worst possible time."

Merrill offered the pirate a hug, then a kiss. Soon Bella was returning the kiss, but reaching out. Carver heeded her request, coming to her and joining the embrace. Something changed in that moment, becoming more- and better- than any of the three could ever have hoped.


	14. Sky Will Fall

Marian-

There are three roads ahead of us. On one, things remain unchanged but also I fear unsustainable. Two, we call in his highness and have Fereldan interfere in the Marches- you know better than I the political ramifications. The third...

Change can be affected swiftly, and irreparably. A single person can do this and then hide in a powerful organization, assuming he has back-up to mitigate the aftershock of those actions immediately.

Your thought?

-Nathaniel

\- ***. :::

Damn it, Anders!

I know what is right as well as you...

Vigilance is a terrible burden. It means we see what must be done long before anyone else. Thanks to your work with the Champion we have been prepared.

I left Denerim early this season. Alistair was disappointed I could not stay longer after the Landsmeet, but understands the dilemma. He and Morrigan had been asking me to let Leandra stay for the spring in hopes of introducing her to more of court life (excellent idea actually). The timing works in our favor.

The Wardens must stay neutral. We cannot fight a war for this cause. However we do have a long arm, and plans can go into motion.

Stay safe.

Tell Nate I love him and will see him soon.

-Mari

\- **. Weeks Later :: -

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino. Even YOU should be able to see that." Anders' voice was low and condemning, a boom in the square. "The time has come to ACT! There can be no half measures. There can be no turning back."

Carver had to admit even he was affected by the words, and he'd helped in crafting and rehearsal to ensure they were adequate. Only Nathaniel stayed still, reserved and pensive in his gear from before the Wardens. At least he seemed reserved until the fireburst erupted from the Chantry. Then nobody could hold back their shock- even Anders looked horrified by the extent of the blast.

As Kirkwall went crazy, Orsino panicking and Meredith screaming about annulment, Carver took his charge. "It is time," he announced. "The mages were doomed already- a quick death now, or a slow death later. I do not blame them for choosing to die fighting, but I WILL stand with them."

Orsino stared, realization dawning as he looked at the Hawke boy. "I...don't know if we can win this war Champion, but I thank you."

"Get back to the Gallows Orsino. Warn the mages. Now."

As the Enchanter ran to aide, Carver turned to where he'd last seen Anders sitting on a barrel. Now he was not alone, Nathaniel having joined him on one side, and on the other standing a painfully familiar blaze of red hair.

"Marian?"

"Hoped you'd be here. Afraid you might've wound up on the wrong side of it all. Elthina's on her way to Ostwick along with the Chantry sisters, all went as planned."

Isabella stood with Carver, gape-mouthed. "Your sister shows up at the oddest times."

"Mari..." Yes Carver had known another Warden agent would show up but... "What are you doing? Isn't the Order supposed to stay neutral?"

"Why I'm here." She gestured down to her clothing, very noticeably devoid of Warden trappings much like Nathaniel and Anders. "Right now, I'm just your sister. If you need my help against the Templars, just say the word."

"Me too," a very bright voice added as it came around the corner. Carver smiled as his twin came into view. "Orsi...the First Enchanter thought you could use a hand."

Carver laughed. "So the Hawke siblings, together again, just like old times? I like it. Mari, Bethy- you're with me. Nathaniel too if you don't mind? Bella, get the others to your ship. Sorry to crash the party but we all need to get out."

Isabella leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "So I finally find someone I want to be with and the Templars go crazy trying to kill everybody? Just my luck. I'll get them safe but promise me I'm not going to lose you."

Carver squeezed her hand. "I'll be there. Watch out for Merrill, and make sure she does the same for you."

"Dareth Shiral, ma'vhenan," Merrill called, leaping in for a kiss of her own. "Home will be waiting when you're done."


	15. Legacy

Marian and Nathaniel's hands on her shoulders were the only thing that kept Bethany from screaming out when Orsino devolved into using blood magic. Even Carver looked upset by the turn of events, though he was nearly impossible to read. Bethany really just wanted it to be a bad dream, and this nightmare to end. Instead, she joined her siblings in fighting the only man she would love in her lifetime.

After that, fighting Meredith was almost easy. She focused her healing magic on Carver, finding her sister almost too fast to target even if she'd needed to do so. Not that Marian seemed to need it, with her style solely focused on staying out of her enemy's way. Meredith didn't stand a chance even with the red lyrium idol- not with the force in Carver's blows paired with the confusion.

So the four left for Hightown and Carver's mansion, to gather what supplies they could and create a plan. Bethany leaned heavily on her brother-in-law, his strength supporting her as Mari worked on keeping Carver fully upright after the added stress and tightness that must be affecting his muscles from prolonged battling.

"Gather what we can," Carver insisted as he slid into a chair. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Let me," Bethany offered, kneeling in front of him and sending her magic out to check. He was exhausted yes, but little else. While she did that, Marian and Nathaniel were checking the house.

Thirty minutes passed before Carver sat up, having dozed off briefly. Marian was in front of him with several filled sacks and glaring at something.

"Carver."

"Mari."

"What's with the griffon there looking at me as though I am indebted to him?"

Carver stood and inspected. "Something mom wanted kept. Said it had something to do with father."

Marian reached for the object, looking at the bottom. "This crest..." She sighed, pressing against it. The bottom slid out, revealing a piece of paper. "Why did our family have a Warden heirloom?"

Carver shrugged as Mari handed him the pages. "Looks like some sort of map maybe?"

Bethany, who had been silently staring out the window and listening, came over. "Where to?"

"Outpost maybe?" Carver suggested.

"Might be worth checking into sometime."

"Now." Bethany's voice was clear and urging. "I need to get my head straight. We three need to disappear almost as much as Anders- you especially Carver. An adventure might be exactly what we need."

Marian looked into Bethany's eyes, and the younger girl let the last of her childishness dissipate. It was replaced with certainty. The fire there could not be ignored.

"Alright. Just the three of us then."

"Just us," Carver agreed.

\- *** /

Marian was leaning over the side of the ship in the late evening, watching starlight dancing on the large waves. In the distance she could hear Isabella "teaching" Carver about "sailing." The actual lesson had ended an hour ago at her count, but the woman was nothing if not thorough. Mari just chuckled, glad her brother hadn't become completely unhinged in his time in Kirkwall. Instead he had grown beyond the boy upset by a big sister's shadow into his own very unique person- with a very unique partnership from what the Warden had seen of him and the elf as well.

Even lost in thought she could hear steps. His feet always had a very specific tap, regardless of his footwear. Quiet. Careful. When Nathaniel's arms wrapped around her, Marian leaned back into them acceptingly.

"You got faster."

"Leliana was in Denerim," the red-head offered by way of explanation. "She was a bit more cruel a taskmaster than ever before, since it was likely our last lesson."

"I see." He wrinkled his nose, not surprised when his love laughed, sensing the motion.

"She reads me better than most and refuses to coddle. It was an apt test of my skills, love. Sister Nightingale would never hurt me."

Nathaniel relented. On that at least. He'd met his wife's mentor a few times, and while she seemed a little cold, he knew she and Marian had a very important history neither would betray.

Instead, he turned to his true concern. "Are you sure I can't go with you and your siblings Marian?"

Mari sighed. "Bethy needs old times, Nate. This should be fairly low impact anyway. I'll be fine. Carver will take care of me."

"I'd still rather..."

"Nathaniel Howe." She stressed the full name and pulled out of his embrace to meet his eyes. He saw the flicker, the light candle of danger. "Warden Anders is under YOUR protection. He WILL be escorted to Vigil's Keep quickly and securely. I am leaving you an able crew to do so. Do you understand?"

"I..." Her expression left no argument. He'd forgotten a bit, not having her directed at him in such a very long considering she preferred to treat him as equal when thy were alone, and with respect when they were not. She hadn't had to order him in years. "Yes, Commander."

"Now that's over, might a wife make a very large request? And if it's no, then no it is, alright Nate?"

He peered, curious. "What is it?"

When she told him, Nathaniel first balked. Then he considered the severity and implications of her request and acquiesced happily. She smiled in relief as her kissed her forehead, and both turned to watch the stars once more.


	16. Break the Chains

Aveline stayed in Kirkwall. As guard captain, it made sense, and she had rarely been seen working with Carver anyway. Fenris was able to find a ship into Nevarra, and planned from there to start plans to head into Tevinter. His dedication to ending slavery was admirable, and none would keep him from that. The others were aboard Isabella's ship, and saw the stronghold as the Hawke siblings took view. It was not as expected.

"Is that...a prison in the middle of those mountains?" Nathaniel asked, a hand on Marian's shoulders.

"It appears to be," she admitted. "Taller than we though as well, so no rush returning back for us."

"Mari..."

Meanwhile, Carver was grabbing his own gear and grinning.

"Sure you three want to go it alone?" Merrill asked. "I'm no help on the ship anyway..."

"You are to Bella. Remember?" He kissed his elven lover soundly, smiling. "Follow them, make sure all is well, and return with her. Promise?"

"Promise, vhenan." She nuzzled in until they made anchor and the trio went off on their journey.

0 - Days later... - 0

Carver was impressed by the size of the prison. "The Orlesian Wardens have control of this?" he asked his sister.

"I presume so. It's never been mentioned."

As she spoke, she also whipped around and grabbed her blades. "Carver, Bethany."

These darkspawn, to Carver's sword, were tougher than others. He slashed through them expertly, his blade controlled and spectacularly heavy. Their skins were tough.

"Carver!" He heard the warning from Bethany, his blade locked with one even as he felt another just behind him. Marian was completing dispatch on another group, no time to dash over. He mentally prepared for the blow sure to come...

Only to hear the whistle of an arrow from Mari's side. He slew the creature before him and turned to see the green fletched arrow buried in his other attacker's head and Marian dropping a bow to her side. It had to have been there before now, so how had he missed it?

Bethany was staring at her sister as though the Warden had grown two heads.

"What?"

"When," Carver managed calmly, "did you learn that?"

"It's been ten years. You didn't suppose in all that time of have learned?"

Bethany subconsciously rubbed her shoulder. "Forgive me if I remember your aim, sister."

Marian sighed loudly. "Let's go."

\- *** &&& After... *** - &&&

Bethany didn't think she would ever forget the name Corypheus. It haunted her dreams now, and her waking. She'd hoped for a way to forget Orsino and his betrayal, but this was decidedly not what she had intended. She could barely imagine what her siblings must be feeling- one a Warden, the other having seen blood magic destroy their mother with his own eyes. She herself felt sick learning what their father had been forced into. By Wardens no less.

Carver and Larius had spent a while in deliberation, the two actually understanding each other. Marian had deflated, unwilling or unable to do more than follow her brother's orders for the moment- and Bethany herself felt so disconcerted she didn't trust her own mind for now. She was no leader. Hopefully command and reknown passed her by completely, as it wasn't in her nature. Courage had eluded her, apparently in favor of her brother.

"We have to get up there and destroy him." Carver's voice was steady, yet harsh. He looked at his two sisters. Bethany leapt to her feet, ready...

"Marian?" The mage's words were soft. The red-head was still curled in a ball against the wall, looking out, eyes concentrated on nothing. "Marian, are you ready?" This time, Bethany stepped in front and offered a hand. The motion jarred her sister, who finally nodded and accepted the lift up. For a fleeting moment Beth almost considered asking if something was wrong, but pushed it off as foolish.

What the mage didn't miss was the haunted look that passed between Marian and Larius as the rogue grabbed her bow- well, Nathaniel's really, but it was in her hands for now. The two Wardens both shivered slightly before the group headed up to finally battle what had been imprisoned.

Corypheus.

In the end, it was Carver who dealt the blow that killed Corypheus- whatever he truly was. Marian seemed to breathe in relief, a smile overtaking her face even as Larius departed swiftly. Too swiftly Bethany thought, but if he'd been stuck here she wasn't one to judge a hasty retreat.

Isabella's ship returned for the trio within weeks. In the meantime there was ample time to reacquaint. Family time.

After Bethany had fallen asleep one night, Carver took his other sister's arm and sat beside her by their fire. "What happened Mari? You froze. I haven't seen that before now."

"I...it's hard to explain," she whispered, shivering. Carver put an arm around her, pulling her in to lean on his shoulder. She giggled lightly. "I remember seeing you do this for Bethy when we were kids. I was always jealous."

"I always knew when she needed comfort," Carver explained. "I never was quite sure with you."

Marian closed her eyes. "I heard him in my head, Carver. Loudly."

"Larius?"

"No." Her words were shaking, hesitant. "Corypheus."

"Mari!" He squeezed her nearer, not caring when he felt some tears falling. It didn't matter. She was his sister, and he could take care of her right now.

"It wasn't just words, Carver. He made me hear things... How much to you know about Wardens?"

"In peace vigilance, in war victory," he started, lightly snarky.

"The last bit is the doozy. In death, sacrifice. Every Warden hears a call at the end that leads us to the Deep Roads to end life slaughtering darkspawn. It's not a pretty picture. And that...thing is able to manipulate it. He forced me to hear it, Carver! The fact he can...that anyone can...manipulate the Calling..." She straightened, shivering again. "Something has to be done."

Carver hugged his sister closer, imagining what had happened to her, and determined he didn't want to fathom it. "What can be done?" he asked, quietly.

Suddenly, the Warden's demeanor changed. "To explain that I have to tell you about something I found in my travels. Someone, actually. The Architect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this second installment! Third will be up shortly!


End file.
